


Después de la Devastación

by Doradito



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doradito/pseuds/Doradito
Summary: Una guerra se acaba, ellas se separan, pero nada ha terminado. Dolor y sangre, recuerdos y desgracias; todo es parte de un ciclo interminable.





	1. Pérdida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! primero que nada unas cosillas. Este fanfic, que en un principio iba a ser un One Shot y después un Three Shot, está basado en un fic colectivo en otro foro. Es un fanfic di fanfic(?), sin embargo, no es necesario ir a buscar el colectivo para poder enterderlo, ya que es como un extensión ubicada seis meses después. En el fic se hará mención de diversos fakemon, por si acaso y será una mezcla entre juegos/anime/propio headcannon. Si se pierden en este primer cap no se preocupen, en los siguientes espero que tengan más claridad.
> 
> Y espero que este primer cap se pueda entender suficiente sin que tengan la sensación de que "algo falta".
> 
> Por último, esto dejó de ser un Three shot, y aunque en su plan original era tener solo 5 capítulos, la historia creció bastante, así que es un long-fic en toda regla. ¿Cuantos tendrá al final? No lo sé, pero serán suficientes para darle un final satisfactorio.

Sentía que el pecho se le comprimía y sus latidos se hacían más lentos, casi como si bombear fuera más un deber forzoso que una necesidad. Nunca pensó volverse a sentir así, como una adolescente de dieciséis años que apenas estaba probando las hieles de la vida. Se suponía que era capaz de salir de situaciones así. Pensó que no importaría llegando el día, pero estaba equivocada.  
  
Creyó ilusamente que podía simplemente huir y esperar que todo terminara.  
  
Las constantes preguntas de Allison tampoco ayudaban a su mente a despejarse del todo; no es como si hubiera podido hacerlo, de todos modos, pero tener que aguantar a su compañera otras seis horas, tratando de sacarle toda la información que pudiera para usarla para mal, era algo que podía considerar como una tortura.  
  
Sabía que su compañera dentro de todo lo hacía para ayudar, de alguna extraña manera, porque por muy cínica y sarcástica que fuera, Allison aún poseía algo de corazón. Dentro, muy dentro de sí, pero lo tenía; ella era una de las pocas que había conservado un resquicio de humanidad. O bien, esa humanidad terminó por retorcerse y convertirse en algo mucho más sombrío. Sea como fuere, al menos intentaba comprender a pesar de que siempre la alejaba y la golpeaba para que se callara de una puta vez.  
  
— Entonces, ¿terminaron?  
  
— Por última vez, Allison, sí, terminamos.  
  
— _¿En serio?_  
  
—¿Qué carajo debo de hacer para convencerte de lo contrario, Allison Rothschild? Ya te dije que sí. La mayor prueba es que estoy aquí, contigo, en este avión, en vez de estar con ella.—Gruñó la otra mujer, acomodándose mejor en su asiento para evitar un poco el creciente dolor de espalda.  
  
—Pero te veías tan feliz con ella. Aunque no es como si fuera algo  _bueno_  en el trabajo que estuvieras feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inactiva hasta las misiones del año pasado?  
  
—Seis meses. Y luego todo se desmoronó.—Soltó Alexa con amargura.  
  
—Seis meses donde nos dejaste a la deriva. Y no sé, no fuiste muy lista que digamos. Teníamos tus coordenadas, tu ubicación, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el jefe pidiera traerte de regreso. Pudiste comprar un puto boleto a Hoenn, Kanto, Johto o cualquier otra maldita región e irte con ella, comprar una mansión y adoptar un montón de bastardos y decirles que eran tus hijos, pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste en Aiwass, la única maldita región donde teníamos todo casi todo registrado; ¡yo fui quién hackeó su sistema joder!  
  
Allison soltó un suspiro y acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello albino detrás de su oreja. Tomó una postura más seria y sus ojos azules, antes llenos de un brillo entre juguetón y malicioso, se apagaron para ser dos orbes más opacos e intimidantes. Estaban en un vuelo hacia Unova de doce horas, y tener que pasarse la otra mitad del vuelo viendo como su amiga se culpaba y estaba a punto de romper el avión en pedazos gracias a su ira contenida, era simplemente algo que no se iba a dar el lujo de experimentar.  
  
Después de todo, necesitaba a Alexa concentrada y fría para cuando llegaran con Iris, la actual campeona de la región, para poder saber las especificaciones de la misión.  
  
— _Seis meses, Alexa._ Estuviste inactiva por seis jodidos meses, y sigues siendo una impecable máquina de matar; seis jodidos meses donde nos mandaste a la mierda. Ahora, que si yo estuviera seis meses inactiva por Alexis y luego ella tuviera el descaro de dejarme porque “mi tribiji is miy piligrisi”.—Imitó de forma ácida e infantil las palabras con las que rompieron el corazón de su amiga.— ¿Sabes que haría? Reuniría un comando y la mataría; a ella y a todo lo que ama. Nukearía su ciudad también. Simplemente te usó; ¿cómo no lo viste así? Eres un buen partido para cualquiera que tenga instintos suicidas, sin mencionar que tu cuenta bancaria tiene mínimo diez ceros. Pero claro, es la una excusa barata con la que pudo salir después de vernos bajar del helicóptero de la organización.  
  
—Ella no sabía nada del dinero, Allison.  
  
— _Claro que nooo_.—Canturreó con sarcasmo.—Te exprimió todo lo que pudo. Según me contaste la vez que al fin pude lograr una conexión estable cuando estuviste en Aiwass, Scylla sabía de tu trabajo como mercenaria. Joder, leyó el expediente de manos de ese puto loco de Callahan, ¿y así tiene el descaro de decirte, seis meses después, que te vayas a la mierda porque tu trabajo es muy peligroso?  
  
—Entiendo porque lo hizo… aunque no lo acepto. Además, ustedes estuvieron dos semanas ahí haciendo el ambiente todavía más pesado. Y eso tampoco ayudó mucho que digamos.—Volvió a gruñir con desgano Weiss.  
  
—¡No me estás entendiendo!—Rothschild la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió de forma violenta.—¡Si leyó tu expediente sabía entonces que no puedes mandarnos a la mierda así como así! Claro, rompiste tu comunicador después de que te contacté, y lograste tener seis meses aparentemente libres, pero sabes cómo es el jefe. De aquí no puedes salir a menos que sea en un bonito ataúd de madera o bien, en cenizas y con todos tus registros de existencia destruidos. Tienes una puta suerte, porque el jefe sabe que eres una de sus mejores armas, junto conmigo y Alexis, por eso no te sancionó.—Comentó con falsa modestia.  
  
Seguía sin estar ayudando.  
  
—Ya sé que lo que hice fue para que me rebajaran en rango y me quitaran todos mis privilegios, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, que me mataran y borraran todo rastro de que alguna vez existí.—Suspiró con cansancio Weiss, los reclamos de su amiga se le hacían un sinsentido con cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
—Entonces, ella debió apreciar eso. Debió apreciar que el jefe es un jodido cobarde y un tacaño para entrenar a más como tú o yo. No la conozco personalmente, pero no me cuela esa excusa barata para dejarte. ¡Es por eso que me da rabia! ¡Sabía en lo que se metía y aún así tuvo el descaro de romperte…! Eh… No tienes corazón, así que no sé que habrá roto, sinceramente, pero sé que no es bueno.  
  
—Entenderías un poco más si vieras los vídeos de Aiwass. Después de todo, mi chaqueta también tenía una cámara integrada antes de romperla. Funcionaba antes de la resurección de Devastal; con eso deberías entender muchas cosas.  
  
—Alexa, como buena amiga me vale todo lo que tenga que ver con tu ex. Y ahora, me vale mucho más porque te dejó así; sólo trato de hacerte entrar un poco de razón ahora que te dejó. Y si pregunto es para liberarte de la carga emocional antes de llegar a tierra firme. Que estés como estúpida deprimida no le hará nada de bien a la misión y seguro harás que nos maten a ambas antes de siquiera tocar el suelo.  
  
—Soy tu comandante, así que te ordeno  _verlos._  
  
—Lo haré entonces cuando tenga tiempo entre el encargo,  _comandante._ —Respondió ella con tono sarcástico y cansado. En serio quería ver la situación a través de los ojos de Alexa, en serio quería poder saber que tan grave fue el daño y hacerla comprender, hacerla olvidar, pero al parecer esa chiquilla había dejando una huella en Alexa que tratar de pelear verbalmente no resolvería nada.  
  
Se preguntó que tanto había pasado en ese pequeño lapso de algunos meses para que la conocida ejecutora tuviera un giro de mentalidad tan drástico. Se le hacía absurdo e irreal, aunque supuso que en parte se debía a la depresión de Alexandra y el hecho de que estuvo tanto tiempo buscando un propósito en su vacía vida aparte del trabajo, que cuando vio un pequeño rayo de luz en toda su oscuridad se afianzó a él con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
Y quizás ese rayo de luz había sido dulce y placentero al principio, pero ahora se había transformado en un puñal filoso que desgarraba su corazón y su alma.  
  
Volvió a suspirar y se acomodó en el asiento para tratar de descansar un poco antes de llegar a Unova. Ya había gastado la saliva y las fuerzas necesarias destinadas para dar consejos, ahora tenía que volver a recargar energía para poder ser eficiente en la misión.  
  
Quién las recibió en el aeropuerto fue nada más y nada menos que Grimsley. El Élite las recibió con su típica mueca burla y los ropajes rotos; no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que al parecer había gastado de nuevo todo su dinero, o gran parte de él, en diversas apuestas. Sus ojeras se notaban más gracias al color blanco de sus vestiduras y se veía más enfermizo de lo usual.  
  
—¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?—Preguntó por mera cortesía, forzando una sonrisa más amable. Hace años ellas tuvieron un altercado con él, el cual no terminó muy bien y por ende, Grimsley prefería mantener su distancia antes que terminar como uno de los tantos cuerpos desaparecidos de las víctimas de aquel escuadrón.  
  
—Pudo ser mejor.—Contestó Alexa con frialdad. Grimsley pudo notar con facilidad como la mujer parecía estar más ausente de lo normal, y su máscara de autoridad se iba desmoronando.  
  
Lo más pertinente era no decir nada, pero mentiría si dijera que no se sentía preocupado por ese giro tan inesperado de eventos.  
  
—¿Podemos ir a ver a Iris ya? El ambiente se está tornando demasiado depresivo aquí y no es como que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar poniéndonos al corriente. Prefiero ponerme manos a la obra ya.—Interrumpió Rothschild, y eso pareció sacar a ambos de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Iris había sido criada en una tribu de dragones, así como Lance. Sin embargo, la diferencia es que ella había crecido totalmente en el estado salvaje que le podía proporcionar la región de su natalicio; a diferencia de su contraparte de Johto, Iris no tuvo contacto con la civilización hasta que fue una niña, casi adolescente, pero no por eso se le escondió el sistema de combates con el que el mundo aparentemente se movilizaba, ni por eso sus entrenamientos dejaron de ser menos exigentes. Al contrario, al estar totalmente expuesta sin el riesgo de dañar a algo o alguien en el proceso, sus sesiones de entrenamiento habían sido mucho más toscas y duras que las típicas batallas con los líderes de gimnasio.  
  
Por eso no fue un reto para ella derrotar cada uno de los gimnasios. Fue criada por Drayden para poder suceder a Alder llegado el momento, y lo logró.  
  
Pero era apenas una adolescente cuando eso pasó. No debía tener más de quince años y desconocía aún bastante del resto del mundo, su tecnología, su economía, su historia. Y poco sabía que ser un campeón Pokémon era mucho más que un título bonito destacando al mejor entrenador de la región por sus logros de combate.  
  
El campeón no era un adorno, no era una simple celebridad de plástico. El campeón era prácticamente el símbolo de la región. El campeón debía tomar las riendas de su hogar y protegerlo con su vida.  
  
Era, en términos generales, un gobernante. Por él pasaban muchas legislaciones, aprobaciones, cosas de las que no tenía ni idea. Y Drayden por ende también conocía poco a pesar de su edad.  
  
Las tribus de dragones se dedicaban a criar herederos fuertes que pudieran soportar el legado de un futuro liderazgo, pero ellos fueron mucho más allá. Su fortaleza se encontraba en el poder bruto y eso mismo era su talón de Aquiles.  
  
Con una región agonizante, Iris tuvo que ir en contra de varios de sus principios para poder sacar adelante su hogar. En primer lugar, contratar mercenarios para que pudieran encargarse de la plaga que representaba el Equipo Plasma; en segundo lugar, darles las facilidades para que pudieran hacer un trabajo limpio y sin “testigos”.  
  
No es que se considerara débil para manejar la situación o poco capaz, pero ese era uno de los tantos problemas y no el único. Si por ella fuera, hubiera ido en persona a enfrentarse a esos villanos en vez de dejarlos andar a sus anchas por tanto tiempo. Pero no podía.  
  
Usó a los mercenarios como un apoyo para ella nutrirse en el resto de las áreas y volverse una digna sucesora de Alder. Tuvo que aprender, muy para su pesar, de libros de más de mil hojas para tener nociones de diversos temas; para saber cómo podía y no podía actuar, para darle seguridad a su pueblo de que ella realmente era capaz de llevar la batuta y no era una mera niña asustada.  
  
Y a pesar de las muertes necesarias, de las desapariciones, Unova terminó prosperando. A pesar del levantamiento de los tres dragones, logró sobreponerse a la amenaza con la ayuda necesaria.  
  
Sin quererlo, terminó forjando una situación de dependencia contra esa organización.  
  
Había dejado las batallas para unirse a la diplomacia y ahora, diez años después, se encontraba con un problema de proporciones iguales al del inicio de su mandato. Ya no era tan poderosa en batalla como antes, producto de su poca afluencia de retadores que valieran la pena, y aunque ahora que era mucho más sabia para poder tomar el problema por su cuenta y no tener que traer más mercenarios a sus tierras, sabía que terminaría en fracaso.  
  
Porque estaba oxidada y añorar las batallas no era lo mismo que poder manejarlas en la actualidad.  
  
Por ello se alegró cuando vio a Grimsley entrar con ellas. Cuando Unova recibió el mensaje de ayuda de Aiwass, fue lo suficientemente prudente para rechazarlo, ya que veía en Callahan un Ghechis pero mucho más psicópata y manipulador. Sin embargo, después de estudiar la mitología de la región y saber que clase de monstruo era Devastal, empezó a tener dilemas. Siempre se había dicho que repararía el “favor” de los mercenarios con otro de igual magnitud cuando la situación se presentara y cuando vio a Alexa en ese metraje, en serio quiso pagar ese favor.  
  
Dado que Alexandra Weiss, junto con Allison Rothschild y Alexis Zentris, habían sido las que habían ayudado a Unova diez años antes, cuando apenas eran unas novatas casi recién salidas de entrenamiento. Las conoció en ese lejano ayer, con una casi nula diferencia de edad. Y recordó como entonces había dudado y estado escéptica.  
  
Después de todo, ¿cómo un trío de jovencitas podían ayudar a una región entera? Se veía proyectada en ellas, y por ello, se veía fracasando en ellas. Sin embargo, su progreso aunque lento, fue bastante notorio; en cinco años, tanto Ghechis como el Equipo Plasma Negro habían desaparecido.  
  
Le habían traído resultados, a pesar de que su primera misión fuera una oda al suicidio colectivo. Porque se enteró, años después y gracias a las malas leguas, que para “probarse” ante toda la organización, le asignaban a novatos misiones casi imposibles de cumplir para su rango. Si al menos lograban salir vivos, pero sin éxito, los asesinaban; si morían en la misión, la organización se ahorraba el trabajo de tirarlos como basura. Sólo lo mejor lo mejor podía salir vivo y con resultados.   
Al menos, según su filosofía.  
  
Los mercenarios entonces dejaban de ser personas, y se convertían en herramientas. Y sólo las mejores herramientas lograban escalar a lo alto, dejando atrás su humanidad y sus emociones, degenerándose en una cáscara vacía de ser humano, aceptando misiones cada vez mucho más peligrosas para probar su valía y sentir de nuevo, aunque fuera un poco, aquella llama de vida que alguna vez habitó en su cuerpo.  
  
Iris entonces dejó de verlos como sólo personas ambiciosas y malignas, y ahí comenzó a comprender un poco más del sufrimiento humano.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, recodando que sus invitadas se encontraban ya frente a ella y no las había saludado propiamente. Se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos otra vez.  
  
—Es bueno verlas.—Habló la campeona con amabilidad, bajando de su “trono” para ponerse a la altura de las otras mujeres y darle a Rothschild un afectuoso abrazo. Sabía que Weiss detestaba cualquier acercamiento físico, así que se limitó a darle una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
—Han pasado muchos años, Iris. Demasiados. Pero ¡te ves muy bien! Aunque las arrugas de preocupación arruinan tu cara, digo, no es como que seas muy bonita para que termines de arruinarte.—Soltó Allison con completa honestidad y cierta burla.  
  
Iris sintió una vena en su frente pero lo dejó pasar. Allison siempre había sido así de imprudente y honesta; con esa actitud, nadie pensaría que era un genio de la computación.  
  
—Quisiera seguir con las reuniones, pero ¿para qué nos llamaste? Peor aún ¿Porqué nosotras? Hay muchos otros calificados para lo que sea que tengas en mente, y podrías haberte topado con el inconveniente de que no estuviéramos disponibles.  
  
—Hubiera pagado el monto necesario para que las transfirieran.—Comentó con seriedad, rompiendo el abrazo de forma súbita.—Las pedí a ustedes porque el problema se deriva de lo que pasó hace diez años.  
  
—¿Volvió el Equipo Plasma? ¿N se corrompió y se volvió tan psicópata como su padre? No es que le faltara mucho.  
  
Iris negó.  
  
—No es el Equipo Plasma, se hacen llamar Equipo Neon… Al parecer uno de los seguidores de Ghechis logró ganar suficiente audiencia para volver a poner en marcha los planes de su “mentor”.  
  
—¿Y no hay esta vez una fuerza que se le oponga como cuando nació el Equipo Plasma Blanco liderado por N?—Interrumpió esta vez Weiss.—Es raro, regularmente N es el primero en saltar cuando hay fanáticos de su padre tratando de imitarlo.  
  
—Ese es el problema, Alexa.—Tomó una bocanada de aire.—N está muerto.


	2. Tormenta

Las palabras se perdieron en el viento, arrastradas bajo un ambiente de tensión y animosidad. Como si fuera una maldición. N no podía estar muerto, no podía y no debía estar muerto. N era el elegido, el portador de Zekrom; quizás nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero la gran mayoría de la población lo consideraba un mesías, un salvador. Para mucha de la población de Unova, N era casi una deidad, una autoridad divina que estaba por encima de todos y todas, la campeona incluida.

Un dios mortal.

El poseer el orbe de uno de los grandes dragones legendarios de la creación le daba el poder de hacer lo que se le antojara, su carisma y aparente buena voluntad hacía que fuera fácil para él recabar seguidores a donde quiera que fuera. Por ello la población no le dio la espalda cuando N resultó ser una marioneta de Ghechis y aunque en ese momento recapacitó, ya era demasiado tarde como para poder poner frenar todo lo que su padre había hecho con su ayuda.

Miles de vidas se perdieron por su capricho y su error, y parecía no importarle.

N era ingenuo, era inocente, y eso era lo más aterrador de todo. Porque en su inexperiencia, en su ineptitud, en su inmadurez, poco le importó ver como la región que lo vio nacer se desmoronaba bajo sus pies, siguiendo de forma egoísta sus ideales utópicos.

Ghechis entonces fue capturado y N huyó, más eso no evitó que siguiera recabando gente para tratar de de redimirse, de mostrar que podía ser expiado por todos sus pecados. Mas aquello resultó ser otra de sus equivocaciones. Por que Unova no necesitaba un salvador, no necesitaba un mesías. Era una región que sufría al verse polarizada y separada; donde padres y hermanos se mataban entre sí sólo por estar enfrentados por creencias ridículas y promesas vacías.

Pero para ellos, el receptor de un legendario no se equivocaba. Jamás.

Tener a padre e hijo enfrentados y cada uno con su diverso grupo de seguidores sólo hacía que la región se volviera más inestable, más frágil. Demostraba al resto del mundo debilidad, perdición. Y quedaba entre dicho si la campeona era la suficientemente buena como para gobernar un país fracturado por la ambición y la discordia.

Iris tuvo que comprender, de mala manera, que nada te preparaba para eso. Porque antes de tomar las riendas de Unova, era una chiquilla con grandes aspiraciones, pero sin poder ni conocimiento alguno en realidad.

Cuando el Equipo Plasma Negro cayó, y Ghechis fue ejecutado de forma privada para evitar mostrarle a la región más violencia, la recién coronada campeona no tuvo de otra más que aliarse con el aparente salvador, porque eso le daría una falsa seguridad a su pueblo, una esperanza de papel de que sus gobernantes habían aceptado a su mesías tal y como ellos lo habían hecho de inmediato en cuanto se manifestó. La alianza sería el opio y el placebo, los mantendría calmados y felices, eso era el primer paso para volver a erguir a la región de sus propias cenizas y de su suelo manchado en sangre podría volver a nacer vida.

Las leyendas tenían más peso que los hechos y lamentablemente, la gente de Unova seguía siendo muy supersticiosa. N había sido lo peor que le había podido pasar a la región, pero al mismo tiempo, con el paso de los años, se había convertido en un mal necesario. Porque su presencia se había vuelto importante, casi necesaria, para seguir manteniendo una paz frágil.

Sin quererlo, Natural Harmonia Gropius se convirtió en el estandarte de Iris, en su trofeo y su muñeco preferido de aparador. Se formó una relación casi simbiótica entre los dos, donde si había problemas en la región el elegido era el primero en salir para calmar a la población, mientras la campeona se ensuciaba las manos para que sus pobladores no perdieran la fe en él. En él, porque le tenían muy poca a ella.

Su muerte sólo significaba el descenso hacia el caos. Significaba descontento, significaba desesperación. Y por ende, significaba revolución.

Porque aquello le recordaría a los habitantes que su dios no era más que un mortal, como todos ellos, que su cuerpo era tan débil y endeble como el resto, que ni él se salvaba de las garras de Giratina, a pesar de tener a uno de sus hermanos en su poder. Les recordaría su existencia efímera, temporal. Y tendrían miedo.

Miedo, porque si la campeona le falló al salvador y lo dejó fallecer, entonces ellos, que no eran más que un montón de peones en su juego de poder, sólo podían esperar lo peor.

Culparían entonces a Iris, a los líderes, a la Élite. Porque no había nada peor que un rebaño enojado.

Y buscarían, incesantemente, rellenar el vacío que N les dejó, sin importales si en el proceso terminaban destruyendo más su región natal. O si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Unova estaba demasiado endeble como para poder sostener otra guerra civil.

—¿Se ha dado la noticia?—Preguntó Alexa, más ansiosa de lo que quizás debió mostrar. Había salido de los problemas políticos de Aiwass para meterse en otros mucho peores. Porque ahora no se trataba de sólo una lucha por el poder, ni de genios locos, sino de la destrucción de un culto que se había formado sin querer y las graves consecuencias que acarrearía consigo.

—Cuando las llamé, hace dos semanas, apenas habíamos descubierto su cadáver. Por eso pedí que su transferencia fuera lo más rápido posible, dado que tenemos una situación demasiado delicada entre manos. Sin N, la región corre un gran peligro de desestabilización, y estoy muy segura de que el Equipo Neon querrá tomar su lugar como estandarte y símbolo de Unova.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el orbe de Zekrom? ¿Con Anthea y Concordia?—Siguió Allison, preocupada. Empezó a correr de forma frenética por el salón, buscando alguna computadora cercana para comenzar a recabar información del incidente, dado que por el momento su laptop se encontraba baja de batería.

—Sus hermanas murieron con él. —Comentó. Su tono era controlado, más se le notaba el rencor y la decepción en voz.—Y el orbe está perdido.

Era como una cruel obra del destino.

Había sido una secuencia de golpe tras golpe, cada uno más fuerte y terrible que el anterior. Era como tener el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y sintió como su estómago se retorcía. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería despertar de esa pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

Quería reír de forma amarga hasta y dejar que las lágrimas de impotencia se escurrieran por sus pómulos, dejar que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran por la potencia de sus lamentos.  
Pero no podía.  
No podía.  
Era la campeona, debía mantenerse calmada. Debía ocultar su sentir para no alterar a su pueblo.  
Su pueblo, el que no confiaba en ella si no estaba respaldada por un supuesto decreto divino.  
Su pueblo, que sólo parecía acordarse de su existencia cuando su dios no respondía a sus llamados.

Sin embargo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los pilares que sostenían su paz etérea se comenzaran a desmoronar. Y debía mantenerlos unidos costara lo que costara.

—Lo que se le comunicó a la población es que N ha desaparecido, aislándose de la sociedad hasta que vuelva a estar listo. Después de todo, tendría sentido que un mesías como él se hartara de la simplicidad y malicia del ser humano.—Interrumpió otra voz, más suave, más melancólica.

»Logré cautivar la esencia de su voz en papel, y la fuerza de sus ideales en mi pluma. Pero sólo basta un atisbo de duda en la población para encender la llama de anarquía. Cuando les destruyes a su ídolo, las mentes más inestables se quiebran más rápido.—Sonrió con tristeza.—¿Al final tenían razón? ¿No somos un gobierno endeble?

—No estamos para tu pesimismo, Shauntal.—Rugió Marshal. Se encontraba en el marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala del trono.

El supuesto aprendiz de Alder, y quién más odiaba que Iris ostentara el cargo que alguna vez perteneció a su maestro.

—¿Mercenarias? ¿En serio, Iris? ¿No pudiste gastar el dinero de la región en algo más productivo? Un maldito yate sería más útil que ellas. No necesitamos gente que limpie tu desastre, Iris, necesitamos acciones, necesitamos demostrarle al pueblo que con o sin mesías nosotros podemos arreglar todo. Tenemos el poder suficiente para ir a masacrar a todo ese Equipo Neon. No tienen el poder el Equipo Plasma, no tienen un legendario a su lado, ¡sólo son un montón de locos con ambición de poder! ¿Entiendes lo fácil que sería aplastarlos? ¡Estaríamos enviando un mensaje!

—Cuida tu boca, Marshal.—Siseó Grimsley.

—¡Eres una desgracia para esta región! Primero con tu política de restablecer comunicación con Kalos, a pesar de que su rey años antes nos quiso condenar a la extinción lanzando su estúpida arma. Y ahora, su campeona no es más que una puta muñeca barbie, llena de complejos de realeza y de superioridad que ni siquiera se digna a venir aquí para estrecharnos la mano en símbolo de paz. ¡Y tú lo aceptas!

—Creo que no entiendes, Marshal.—Interrumpió Alexa.—Piensas que tú eres el mejor para tener Unova bajo tu mando, pero no eres más que un estúpido con poder; ni siquiera razonas, tu masa cerebral se encuentra podrida dado que sólo piensas con los músculos. Tú no estuviste aquí cuando derrotamos al Equipo Plasma Negro, preferiste huir, como tu maestro, cuando te enfrentaste a algo más grande que tú.

«Era tan jodidamente parecido a James.»

—Si hubieras estado aquí, hubieras visto como todos nuestros logros Iris se los adjudicó. Y tiene razón en hacerlo, para eso nos paga; pero la gente es idiota y sólo porque en una ocasión N nos ayudó, prefirieron ir y venerarlo a él vez de confiar en su liga, que muchas veces les demostró que podían defenderlos. Sólo porque un hippie cabeza hueca bajó de los cielos con un legendario, fue suficiente razón para ellos de dejar todo el resto del trabajo de lado.—Escupió Allison con desdén.

Todos eran unos malagradecidos, veían luces de colores y corrían ahí como un enjambre de Combee a la miel.

Mas Marshal parecía tener poco o nulo entendimiento. Era un sujeto cerrado y anclado a las viejas glorias de su maestro, que se negaba a creer que una niña salvaje como lo era Iris en ese entonces pudiera haberse instaurado como la nueva mandataria de la región. Para él, todo se resolvía con fuerza y poder bruto; porque la diplomacia no llevaba a nada, sólo los hacía ver débiles y mansos ante el resto.

—Todos quieren ver lo que más les conviene.—Intervino Grimsley.—Marshal nos quiere ver débiles, Shauntal como un Estado fallido. Pero nadie quiere ver más allá. Y si nos ponemos a pensar, lo que Alder nos dejó provocó estas consecuencias. Si Alder no nos hubiera abandonado para seguir en su viaje de “educar a las nuevas generaciones” descuidado sus responsabilidades como campeón, no hubiéramos recurrido a los mercenarios en primer lugar. Sin embargo, si no hubiéramos recurrido a ellos, las muertes hubieran sido muchas más y en vez de dar en su momento seguridad, ellos nos verían como un gobierno barbárico que sólo sabe resolver los problemas a través de violencia y el miedo.

—¿Y no nos ven así?—Inquirió la Élite fantasma.

—No. Ciertamente, no nos ven con los mismos ojos que como ven a N, pero nos tienen respeto. Quizás ven a Iris como alguien inferior a su salvador, pero como N siempre la respaldó de una u otra forma, confían en su juicio. Su muerte es un gran obstáculo, pero aunque suene cruel, debemos saber como aprovecharla.

—Un gobernante no puede hacer todo.—Suspiró Allison.—No puede combatir en el campo de batalla y resolver los problemas del Estado al mismo tiempo. Tampoco le puede pedir a sus consejeros que hagan todo por él, porque hay cosas que sólo el campeón puede resolver. No son blancos, no son negros, sólo es una gran y compleja escala de grises.

—¡Podemos aplicar justicia cruda!—Volvió a rugir Marshal, de forma mucho más agresiva que la primera vez. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus puños estaban listos para lanzarse a una batalla y probar su punto por la fuerza.

La justicia era un ideal bonito, pero era demasiado esperanzador tratar de suponer que todo mecanismo funcionaría bajo los conceptos de honradez y honestidad. El ser humano era un ser fácilmente corruptible, manipulable, era ambicioso. En su complejidad, buscaba los caminos más rápidos para lograr sus propósitos, la forma más cómoda de poder acortar su esfuerzo.

De ahí nacía la corrupción.

Y de eso se aprovechaban sujetos como Ghechis, sujetos como Callahan.

Pero ni Marshal ni Shauntal parecían comprender.

Porque la vida no era como los bellos libros de fantasía que Shauntal escribía, ni era como en las fábulas heroicas que Alder le contaba a Marshal en sus entrenamientos.

Silencio.

Nadie respondió a su propuesta. Nadie quería responder.

Marshal gruñó y dio un portazo que rompió la puerta antes de salir. Shauntal sonrió de forma melancólica y se despidió por su cuenta.

Al final, sólo volvieron a quedar ellos, como en un principio.

—Vayan a descansar, ha sido un día agitado.—Sugirió la campeona con cansancio. Se dejó caer de nuevo en su trono, agobiada emocionalmente por el espectáculo que dos de sus Élites protagonizaron.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Caitlyn? ¿Que opina ella de todo esto?—Se atrevió a cuestionar Allison. Ya había visto un poco de la mentalidad que traían Marshal y Shauntal, lo que podría ser un gran problema a largo plazo, pero si Caitlyn compartía más o menos su visión del mundo, entonces no sólo el Equipo Neon era una amenaza, sino gran parte de la Élite también.

—Ansiosa. Al ser tan cercana a Iris y compartir un vínculo mental con ella, resiente todo lo que Iris esté sintiendo, multiplicado por dos. Tenía el presentimiento de la reunión iba a ser acalorada y prefirió encerrarse en su villa a modo de protección.

—Ella opina como Grimsley. Quiere que aproveche la muerte de N para así mostrarle toda la región quién en verdad estará con ellos en tiempos de crisis. Pero esto puede resultarnos un arma de doble filo, y hasta que el Equipo Neon desaparezca y logremos encontrarles suficientes pruebas incriminatorias para enlazarlos a la muerte de N, no quiero arriesgarme.

—¿Y los líderes?

—Clay y Brycen no aceptan muy bien las medidas tomadas, pero son leales. Skyla tiene miedo, Cheren está desaparecido pero Lenora aseguró que en su lugar hará todo en sus manos para controlar a su gente. El abuelo Drayden está buscando el orbe.

—Burgh está histérico y paranoico, Roxie está de gira. Marlon simplemente lo tomó a broma y se fue de vacaciones a Alola. Elesa es la más neutral, pero dijo que no dejaría que hubieran disturbios en su ciudad.

Los líderes eran otras variables a considerar, puesto que quizás no eran tan fuertes como la Élite, pero si eran numerosos y disponían de los medios inclinar la balanza de cualquiera de los dos bandos si se lo proponían. Unova, para bien o para mal, era la región con más líderes a su disposición. Con tres de ellos fuera de la ecuación, el problema se simplificaba un poco. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más fácil de resolver.

Tenían que vigilarlos. A todos ellos. Porque un mínimo cambio de su parte podría terminar de sentenciarlos a todos. Sin embargo, el fracaso no era, ni remotamente, algo que pudieran llegar a considerar.

Eran las once de la noche cuando se retiraron de la sala.

Había unas villas construidas discretamente a lo largo de todo el perímetro que era considerado de Liga Pokémon, pues aunque el edificio principal estuviera construido sobre una montaña, Iris pensó que los mercenarios podrían aprovechar el resto del espacio virgen que durante de años había estado solitario. Apenas eran unas casas de tamaño modesto, todas separadas varios kilómetros entre sí, posicionadas a lo largo de toda la zona para evitar encuentros fortuitos. Siempre se le dijo al resto de los entrenadores que lo importante era la Liga a la cima de la montaña, y que en sus alrededores no había nada de verdadero valor, si acaso sólo unos cuantos Pokémon en estado salvaje, pero eran huidizos y cuidadosos de los humanos.

Por eso es que nadie nunca se enteró de su presencia.

Aunque las viviendas fueran humildes por fuera, la actual campeona se había esforzado por darle a sus invitados todas las comodidades que se necesitaran; detrás de la fachada de madera simple, el interior estaba equipado con varios equipos de cómputo conectados a la red de seguridad de Unova, camas, sillones, cocina y duchas. No era nada lujoso, pero era cómodo, suficiente para que las mercenarias tuvieran un lugar para descansar y sobreponerse.

Allison se dejó caer, su cabeza era un caos.

—La región está en la mierda. Uno ya no puede desligarse de su primera misión porque cosas malas pasan y todo está al borde del colapso.—Suspiró la albina, dejando que el mullido colchón la fuera absorbiendo poco a poco.—Va a ser divertido dijeron, sólo es encontrar a los mocosos del Equipo Neon y aplastar sus cabezas como uvas, dijeron.

Rothschild gruñó por lo bajo, y terminó irguiéndose para acercar una de las tantas laptop disponibles y conectar la suya propia. Enlazarse con la red de seguridad no fue problema, varios de los equipos ya tenían desbloqueado el sistema, así que sólo le quedaba navegar entre los diversos vídeos, archivos y expedientes para empezar a recabar información.

«La libertad tiene un precio. »

Ver trabajando tan diligentemente a Allison era un evento que sucedía una vez cada mil años, ya que jamás se tomaba la tarea con la seriedad adecuada. Siempre estaba riéndose, insultando, hackeando mil cosas por el mero aburrimiento que le provocaba concentrarse en una tarea en específico. Podría atacar la red de seguridad de Kanto por mero error y no se inmutaría en absoluto; podría filtrar los archivos secretos de Johto y eso sólo sería un juego de niños.

Pero ahora estaba tratando con un Equipo casi fantasma, cuyos miembros, intenciones y ubicación estaban ocultos. Si eran inteligentes, seguro se dieron cuenta de la red de vigilancia que los rodeaba y cuidarían sus pasos; si eran astutos, incluso habrían ido tan lejos como para conseguir infiltrarse y poner un virus entre los datos de seguridad para asegurar su anonimato hasta que el momento fuera el indicado.

Había muchos cabos sueltos, piezas que no encajaban del todo y demasiadas consecuencias entrelazadas como para desperdiciar el tiempo ahora que lo tenían, y eso Allison lo sabía de sobra. La parte más pesada era la de infiltración y recaudación de datos, y ahora no poseía un equipo lo suficientemente grande como para poder tener todo listo en una tarde. Mas no es como si eso la fuera a detener.

La noche no iba a ser de descanso, menos para Rothschild que para Weiss, porque sentían que tenían un reloj en cuenta regresiva. La misión estaba programada para durar dos años y medio, dada su dificultad; pero por las circunstancias expuestas, aquel plazo tentativo se terminaba reduciendo a sólo un par de meses. Quizás dos, quizás cinco; ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta a dejar que se les agotara el tiempo y descubrirlo.

Ya se habían acostumbrado, sus cuerpos estaban capacitados para poder aprovechar al máximo los leves momentos de sueño que lograran conseguir. Nunca había sido un problema. Y no empezaría a serlo ahora.

Alexis llegaría al día siguiente, lo cual era algo bueno. Tendrían más apoyo y la carga podría ser repartida de mejor manera; como en los viejos tiempos.

Viejos lejanos tiempos. 

Mas la misión no era lo único que las mantenía despiertas, al menos, no a Alexa. Mientras Allison trabajaba, ella divagaba en su tiempo en Aiwass; en Devastal, en el grupo 33, en Scylla. Todo se le hacía tan absurdamente distante. Como si no hubiera sido más que una dulce pesadilla etérea, una de la cual tuvo que despertar.

Era irónico. 

A la única que podía decir de verdad que extrañaba era a su ex-novia, por el dolor que su pérdida le representaba. Era un sentimiento nuevo que no podía terminar de asimilar; la angustia de la separación, y la culpa que sentía respecto a eso.

Volvía a estar sola, sin esa calidez humana a su lado. Nunca creyó extrañar tanto eso; antes sus amantes y “novias” no eran más que para sexo casual, las utilizaba y si alguna de ellas quería algo más serio, siempre terminaba perforándoles la cabeza con una bala de una nueve milímetros. Porque no las necesitaba; sólo eran un montón de objetos sexuales que llegó a disfrutar. Era una relación ganar-ganar; ella las usaba para satisfacerse, y le evitaba la carga a la organización por tener que mantener a incompetentes.

Les daba una muerte rápida, poco dolorosa. Después simplemente se encargaba de alimentar a los Sharpedo con sus cadáveres.

Porque se suponía que no debían tener emociones. Mostrar sentimientos era una debilidad, un estorbo.

Esa era la regla de oro de la organización. Una regla muy flexible, según determinadas circunstancias.

Allison y Alexis eran una de las poquísimas excepciones, siendo ellas sólo una de las cinco parejas que estaban aprobadas públicamente por el jefe.

Ellas eran herramientas valiosas, eran poseedoras de habilidades únicas y el poder bruto que tenían en sus Pokémon era la alegoría para un cataclismo. Hacer cualquier acción contra ellas era el sinónimo de dispararse en el pie. Su jefe era un cobarde, dispuesto a dejar que sus mejores soldados tuvieran cuantos privilegios quisieran para mantenerlos felices y productivos, tratando así que fueran incapaces de revelarse contra la mano que les da de comer.

Se preguntó, entonces, porque nunca habló de eso con Scylla.

Extrañaba su calor, su fragancia. Extrañaba acariciar sus perfectas y delineadas curvas con la yema de sus dedos; añoraba el sabor de sus labios y ansiaba poder volver a ver el amor reflejado en sus ojos. Que su sonrisa sólo fuera para ella, que su dulce voz no abandonara sus oídos.

La noche se sentía mucho más fría ahora.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de imaginarse a la mujer bajo sus brazos, apresada en la cama, con sus labios rosas entreabiertos, tentativos, invitándola a tomarlos bajo un beso salvaje y rudo. Se imaginó la sensación de besar de nuevo su cuello, dejándole marcas que la proclamaban como suya. Quiso revivir los momentos en los que eran tan fácil arrancarle suspiros solo con un roce en el momento correcto, en la parte correcta.

Pero Scylla no se encontraba ahí, apenas eran unos pocos días, pero veía esas memorias desvanecerse poco a poco de su mente. Como si no hubieran sido reales, como si no hubieran existido.

Sintió su corazón comprimirse y apretó los puños. Finalmente, entre la tristeza y el dolor, terminó por sucumbir al sueño. Como una medida desesperada por separarse de la realidad, de su miseria, aunque fuera un poco; no quería que todo se perdiera, no quería que sus preciados recuerdos terminaran siendo sólo un cruel recordatorio de sus errores.

«Alexa, ¿me amas?»  
Un recuerdo difuminado, una sonrisa difusa. Un sonrojo adorable.  
Y no supo como responder. Así que sólo imito sus palabras a modo de afirmación.  
«Te amo, Scylla Frey. »  
Porque a su ver, decirlo no bastaba para expresarlo.

Porque sí la amaba, pero las palabras eran fácilmente arrastradas por el viento.  
No quería que aquello fuera una promesa vacía.  
Aunque al final ¿no terminó siendo eso?

—¡Alexa, despierta!

Se sobresaltó. Su frente se encontraba empapada de sudor frío y, a su lado en el cama, se encontraba Allison con una cara de preocupación. Vio de reojo los tres monitores que estaban a su lado, parpadeando de forma lenta pero constante, y notó como en uno de ellos se desplegaban imágenes familiares.

—¿Estabas viendo los vídeos de Aiwass?

—Un “gracias por despertarme de mi pesadilla, Allison. Eres la mejor” bastaba. Pero sí, estoy descargando los archivos del último mes y me aburrí de esperar, así que me puse a ver la novela que orquestaste en esos meses que estuviste fuera.

Alexa gruñó. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¡Tienes un puto complejo de príncipe Disney! “Ay, sí, te amo, casate conmigo, yo te voy a proteger mimimimimimi”.—Se burló la otra.—“Tengo celos de tu crush muerto, así que me voy a cortar con galletas de animalitos y de pasó voy a romperle la cara a todos los que me digan lo contrario o se acerquen a ti en un radio de cien kilómetros a la redonda”. Sólo te faltaba darle un anillo hecho de los huesos de tus enemigos, bañado en oro y poner a varios negros a trabajar para que te sacaran algún diamante de sangre y listo, tienes una película Disney, pero más oscura.

—No es ningún complejo de príncipe...—Respondió con frialdad la otra.—Eso ni siquiera existe.

—¡Tu eres la prueba viviente de que existe!—Alegó—Antes de ella, que a nadie se le ocurriera estar de meloso cerca tuyo, los ibas a encerrar con un montón de Mightyena rabiosos. Ahora hasta la sueñas. Por que sí, tu no tienes pesadillas y si las tienes, es porque es algo que te come la cabeza. No es muy difícil hacer la sumatoria, Alexa.

Weiss soltó un suspiro.

—Ya hablamos de eso en el avión. ¿Porque no vas a ver si las cámaras captaron algo?

—No me vas a cambiar el tema. Sabes que programé un algoritmo para que me mandara una alarma en caso de actividad sospechosa.

Otro suspiro más.

—¿Que opinas de los vídeos?—Preguntó con cautela.

—Ya te dije que tienes complejo de príncipe, o lo tenías, no sé. Hay un montón de niños ahí que ni siquiera sé sus nombres y todo es un desastre; me sorprende que la cámara no se haya roto antes. Pero dejame hacerte una pregunta seria.—Rothschild se aclaró la garganta.—¿Estabas tirándote a mi hermana?

—¿Qué demonios, Allison?

—¡No me digas que no lo has notado, Alexa! Tu princesita de hielo y yo somos prácticamente iguales. Tenemos el pelo blanco, ojos azules, buena figura, aunque yo estoy mucho más buena. ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta antes?! ¡Podemos ser hermanas!

—¿No me dijiste hace unas horas que no tenías interés alguno por mi ex?

—No lo tengo, pero no me puedes negar que el parecido es innegable. ¡Mira!—Le acercó uno de los monitores de la computadora que tenía una imagen congelada, precisamente, sobre Scylla Frey.

—Da igual. Deja eso, ponte a buscar mejor entre los vídeos de seguridad si no hay algo resaltante.

Allison bufó.

—Quiero entenderte, Alexa. Quiero ver que viste en esa niña, quiero saber qué pasó en esos seis meses sin comunicación. Estás mal, yo lo veo, Iris lo ve, toda la jodida Élite lo ve, pero nadie dice nada. Y tú tampoco exteriorizas mucho. Tenemos trabajo, tenemos problemas, todo el puto mundo se está desmoronando. No hay lugar para fallos o equivocaciones; no hay tiempo.

Alexa asintió. No era estúpida, tampoco era irresponsable; lidiaba con sus propios demonios internos, con su propia soledad y un sentimiento de desesperación, un vacío. Como si algo se le hubiera sido arrancado de su ser con violencia y saña. Sin embargo, sabía que sus sentimientos, sus emociones, todo quedaba en segundo plano. Tenían una misión, su deber era cumplirla a toda costa. Debía volver a juntar sus pedazos rotos para hacerlo.

Ya lo había hecho una vez, y aunque ahora fuera más doloroso, podía volverlo a hacer. Pero no tendría la misma intensidad del fuego que nació cuando estuvo en una región lejana y hostil.

—¿Algo más que quieras agregar, Allison?—Le preguntó con escepticismo. Su compañera la verdad es que nunca dejaba de interrumpir su tren de pensamiento, y verla tan callada ahora que terminó con su monologo la hizo pensar que tenía algo más para decirle.

—Sí. La niña rubia, la que se hizo chaquetas mentales al creerle a su husbando de que la ibas a matar. ¿Sabías que es la nueva campeona de Kalos? Arrasó con Diantha y le destruyó el autoestima en tres movimientos.—Alegó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Señaló otra pantalla, mostrando a adolescente con graves problemas de paranoia.

—¿Cheza Crise?

—¿Se llama así? Podría jurar, con las teorías de conspiración que se armaba, que se llamaba Cristina Mcguffin. Sólo le faltaba un sombrero de aluminio para decir que los Unknown eran aliens que nos iban a abducir a todos o que eramos androides. Aunque es bastante buena en batallas, pero Diantha tampoco como es que sea demasiado difícil de vencer, sólo es que tiene un complejo de diva y un ego tan grande como la sede de su propia liga.

—¿Qué con ella, entonces? Aún es demasiado joven para que Diantha le deje todo el desastre administrativo que es Kalos.

—Escuché por parte de Siebold que Diantha la puso como representante.

—Entonces a eso se refería Marshal con que la reina de Kalos no se dignaba a venir para estrecharles la mano.

—¿No sabías? ¡Siebold siempre es el primero en decirte estas cosas! ¡¿Vivías bajo una roca o qué?!

—Me ocupé en otras cosas. Y si no tenía comunicación con ustedes, menos con Siebold.

—Eres una jodida amargada. Ya ni sé para que me esfuerzo contigo.

Alexa dejó escapar una pequeña risa. El ruido de la misma sobresaltó a la tecnópata, era un sonido extraño, seco, carente de alegría o felicidad. Parecía más el graznido de un cuervo hambriento que una muestra de alegría o felicidad.

—Iré a entrenar, llamame si hay algo importante.

Salió del cuarto sin decir nada más, azotando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Allison con la palabra en la boca y confusión en su rostro.

Había comenzado a llover.


End file.
